Dgrayman Halloween Special!
by Ritsuki Tenshi
Summary: This could be the most hated holiday of Yuu Kanda's life. As sugar and sweets weren't his favourite things. But when lavi secretly puts sugar and mini candy in his soba... a halloween disaster in D.gray-man as the characters dress up. No pairings implied!
1. Prank Plot

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME AND IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING A FANFIC (BUT I WISH I DID)**

Note: No pairings implied! Its not a yaoi one cause I would be crazy to do it as I dislike yaoi, fine I like soft yaoi  
(ok not so crazy but i'll do it someday) And RoadXAllen? Oh hell no! I could write it but you got to send me a request but please dont ask me to write that. I'll write any yaoi from -man in request or anything you want cause i'm bad at making up stories unless I get inspiration. Ok, ok, enough of the note. Time for Halloween!! Muahaha.. cough

* * *

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! **

The night before Halloween, a certain little rabbit was unusually hyper….

"Yay! Halloween, Halloween!"  
These words being said by an unusually hyper usagi just made this such a great day for Kanda, who was still sleeping in his room when-

"Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan!" cheered a happy usagi as he broke down the door of Kanda's room. Kanda got ready to skin Lavi alive for waking him up.  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM YOU IDIOT RABBIT!" retorted Kanda angrily.

"B-but its Halloween, you should be out getting a costume" replied Lavi as he tried to defend himself from his mugen which was almost near his head.

"I don't give a damn about this ridiculous holiday what so ever now get out!", slamming the door shut. Lavi wasn't feeling the early holiday spirit.

"Hm, maybe Allen and Lenalee are feeling better" Lavi thought to himself and went looking for them. He then heard an unusually loud snore coming from the cafeteria…  
Zzzz

"Allen?"

Allen surprisingly woke up and said, "Ah! I'll pay back the debt, I'll pay! Just don't kill me!", he screamed it out loud, he definetly had another _Cross _nightmare.

"Calm down Allen, its just me"

"Oh Lavi, sorry. I had to work off my Master's debts yesterday and never got sleep" moaned Allen as he rested his head on the table.

"Forget that! Its Halloween, you should be getting ready to buy a costume and you seem pretty down today"

"Lavi,"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow is Halloween!"

" I know that but theres no harm in getting in the holiday spirit right?"

" Guess not", Allen gave a small yawn and replied, "I'll buy a costume later ok?"

Lavi gave a small grin and said, " Oh? So you don't want to join me in a little prank for Yuu?"  
Allen's eyes lit up in delight and made his evil grin but before that, " Will I get killed for this?"

" Hehe, even if you do, I'll probably get skinned first…"

"Fair enough, so whats the prank?"

And soon began their Halloween adventure…

"Jerry cooks his usual(soba) before Kanda even orders it," explained the red-haired bookman.

"And?"

"And we put mini sweets in it!"

"Where are we going to get the sweets?" asked Allen curiously.

" Hm, I think I saw a jar in the storage room"

Allen gave a small gulp and said, " Isn't that where Komui keeps, eh I mean _hides_ his experiments?"

"Your right, and I don't wanna go down there either..", said Lavi nervously, " but I'm sure I saw a jar of sweets in his office."

"Komui?", Allen shuddered with the thought of that mad scientist's _experiments _but if the victim is Kanda, he really had no problem with it. " Alright, when do we start?"

" We'll get the sweets first, then make a plan on how we are going to get into the kitchen and put them in"

"I work part-time there so I should be able to do it" added Allen

"You work part-time? Since when?"

"Ever since my stupid master came back and left me a stack of debt papers"

" Aha, I don't want to know. And also, this is a secret so keep shush about it ok?"

Allen quietly nodded and so the two friends when their way untill dinner, when their plan will commence.

Meanwhile in the Noah residence ( or whatever wacked out place they live in)

"Sennenko! (Earl)"  
Indeed Lavi wasn't the only hyper person that day…

"Tomorrow is Halloween! Can I go?" said a very cheery Noah.

"Of course you can Rodo", replied the Earl in a happy voice.

"Neh, what are you so happy about?" asked road in a curious voice.

"Tomorrow is Halloween, when the humans dress up as vampires, witches and _monsters"_

"Ahah, I get it. So what level akuma do you want me to bring along?", Road was pretty excited as this was her favourite holiday with both candy and "play time".

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter!  
Well sorry but i'm not finished but review if you want the story to continue and i'll try to make it funnier. I'll update soon so keep reading.

**P.S I DO NOT OWN **


	2. The Outcome

**Oh god I finally finished the 2****nd**** chapter! Hope you all will enjoy this!**

**Also I do not own D.gray-man! Don't sue me cause I have no money for a lawyer!!**

**Well here it is anyway, Enjoy…**

* * *

"Neh, what are you so happy about?" asked road in a curiously

"Tomorrow is Halloween, when the humans dress up as vampires, witches and _monsters"._

"Ahah, I get it. So what level akuma do you want me to bring along?" Road was excited as this was her favourite holiday with both candy and "play time".

"You don't want to wreck so much havoc on Halloween day do you? Lv. 2 and 3 should be enough, so just pick anyone you want," suggested the Earl. Road's grin got a little wider, "Pick? I can pick this time?"

"Sure, I'll let this be a very happy Halloween for my little Road. Bring Tyki along too; I'm sure he'll like it"

"Wah, you're the best Earl! This is going to be a great Halloween!" she then rushed to find Tyki to tell him the good news, which wasn't so good in Tyki's case.

"Tyki, Tyki!" bellowed Road, and Tyki was just the opposite of cheery today.

"What do you want now Road?" moaned the cranky Noah,

"You're accompanying me on my Halloween Candy fest!"

Tyki's eyes widened as he heard Road say he had to accompany her on her little "candy fest".

"Uh, fine but only untill midnight ok?"

"Hm, fine but you better get a good costume and I don't mean your Noah form"

"Hai, hai…(yeah, yeah), By the way, when are you releasing the Akuma?" asked Tyki.

" Around 11 sounds good. I want more candy time than play time with humans, I can do that anytime. Also, we're going to London to trick-or-treat."

" Why London?"

" Hehe, cause I might meet Allen along the way!"

" I swear you might want to check your addiction to this boy…"

Back at the Order..

Allen and Lavi's prank was about to begin

"Now quiet Allen, we don't want Komui to -", Lavi's whisper came to a stop when..

"Huh, Lavi and Allen-kun? What are you two doing near my office?" questioned a certain curly-haired scientist.

"Well ahah, we were just here to tell you that Lenalee made coffee and she wants you to get it" scampered the redheaded bookman.

"Y-yeah, so you better get going" Allen added.

"Well if you say so, I just finished my coffee so I'm going now. Watch the office for me."

When Komui was out of their sight, Lavi pushed Allen in the office and quickly said,

" Hurry Allen! I don't want to stay here long and Komui might come back!",

" I know and I'm on it! Now where is the jar?" asked Allen in a nervous intent.

" Right on the table! Now just take a few so that Komui wont know we took it"

" Got it! Now lets get out of here! I think some of the papers on the floor are stuck on my shoe".

"Forget that! Just run to the cafeteria for phase 2!"

In the Cafeteria, their final phase was taking place…

It was 5:30 pm, and Kanda was no where in sight.

"Ok Allen, now its your turn to put these sweets in his soba", whispered Lavi who was outside the kitchen with Allen. "I got it, and Kanda is going to get a shock of a lifetime", said Allen smiling evily, " And Lavi, do you know what these sweets do?"

" No idea, just put it in. We should get a surprise too..", said Lavi as he left to the cafeteria and waited for Yuu to come.

"Jerry, where is Kanda's usual?" asked Allen.

" Oh right by the spices, put a sprinkle of wasabi on it too. He always likes it" answered Jerry.

"Yes sir!"

As Allen was secretly sprinkling some wasabi, he also put in the the sweets which were a little too big so he broke them in half. " Alright, it's the right size" muttered Allen. The sweets were a little of the size of your pinky nail.

Then the vict- eh I mean the _guest_ arrived soon after,

Lavi then did what he usually would.

" Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan! Are you going to eat your soba now?" said the usagi in his hyperactive voice.

"Shut up baka usagi" growled Kanda angrily. And you people NEVER disturb him when he's eating soba or you'll be assured a straight beating…

"Usual" ordered Kanda.

"You usual here!" replied Jerry as he got the soba from Allen.

Allen and Lavi quickly went to the scene and quietly watched Kanda eat his soba from behind the tables. And after Kanda finished his meal, he went up to Allen, who was eating his dinner himself, and said,

"The soba was unusually sweet and spicy"

"You got a problem with it?"

"Hm, not really but I'm a little drowsy. I'm going to my room"

Allen looked a little surprised as Kanda wouldn't normally go up to him like that. Wait he never went up to Allen like that, ever.

"Lavi,"

"Yes?"

"That didn't feel much like a prank."

"It didn't, maybe it was sugar-free,"

"Yeah maybe," said Allen with only one question in his mind at that moment " Why did Kanda act the way he shouldn't have earlier?"

The next morning or should I say the morning of Halloween!

"Yay, Yay! Its Halloween!" and Lavi wasn't lying this time. The whole cafeteria was decorated in the style of Halloween with fake bats and jackel lanterns..

" Happy Halloween everyone!", cheered an excited supervisor, "And all our young excorcists will be going trick-or-treating this year!"

The adults will be having a party so it was all good, Lavi was excited and couldn't wait to get in his costume which I'm not telling till later.

Allen and Lenalee were happy and spent their celebration like normal but a certain Japanese excorcist was missing. "Huh, where's Yuu-chan?" asked Lavi curiously. Then someone appeared in the cafeteria in a neko costume.

"K-kanda??", Allen's eyes widened in pure surprise to see the guy who was always grumpy and mean in a cat costume and it wasn't even time to go out!

"Hi Allen-kun!", said Kanda in a cheery voice which no one knew he even had! It sounded kinda girly….

By then Allen's jaw almost hit the ground when he saw him in neko form. Allen then went looking for Lavi as the prank might have something to do with this.

"Lavi! Kanda became a chibi neko!" exclaimd Allen as he found Lavi, in fact the whole Order dropped their jaws when they saw Kanda.

"I k-know that! But there's no way it could be Komui's sweets could it?"

Allen looked at the bookman as if he forgot what happened the last time.

"Lavi, the man made a potion that made my hair long, a potion to make people zombies, one to make Lenalee sound like a cat and one that makes people shorter! If he can do all that he sure could make a potion to be hyperactive and cute at one time!", Allen was breathing heavily when he finished his sentence of Komui's doing. Lavi was speechless when a small neko came up to them pulling Allen's sleeve

"When are we going to get candy nyah?" said the chibisuke Kanda.

Allen and Lavi couldn't believe what he just said but Lavi thought that it might be fun to see Kanda be hyper and nice for once….

* * *

**Its 11 pm at night so I'll continue tomorrow so keep reading!**


	3. Abrupt Confesion

A moment of silence was in the room as everyone continued to stare at the chibi Yu who was busy clinging onto Allen Walker.

"Lavi this is getting weird…" mumbled Allen to Lavi as they left the cafeteria to avoid the stares of all the Order.

" Hehe, you got it all wrong Allen. I think its great that Yu is cute not that he wasn't befor-", it took a while to realise what he was about to confess to Allen.

"What was that Lavi" giving an accusive glare Lavi quickly replied,

"Ah, its just that Yu was really cute cause he's shy that's all eheh"

"Kanda shy?", Allen was given quite a surprise when he heard the word shy. Then the chibi Kanda finally spoke

"Moyashi, its Halloween isn't it? Why arent you dressed?" giveng a small smile after his sentence, Lavi and Allen really couldn't take their eyes off him.

" Even after his character change he still calls me moyashi"… Allen thought to himself

((Kyahh, so kawaii chibi yu-chan w Sorry I'm imagining again… continue))

"Eh, well I got my costume but its only 4" scampered Allen,

"But that doesn't mean you can't get dressed early neh?"

By then the finders and scientists who were bypassing were totally gazing at the miniature Kanda who was then snug in Allen's arms.

"Allen why does Yu pick you in the first place?" Lavi asked with a little hint of envy in his question. Allen began to turn red and decided to make up a lie.

"Well it's his character that changed. His memory is still there and I'm sure you'll strip him when you find the slightest chance.."

"Wah??! I'm no Paedophile Allen!" giving Allen a smack on the head he quickly stormed off and mumbled to himself "not the slightest chance, maybe when Yu feels like it…"

"Oh great, now I have to take care of Kanda" sighed Allen as he realised that Kanda had already fallen asleep. "Heh, I guess Lavi was right about him being cute once in a while.."

He then went to his room and laid Kanda on his bed until he woke up and quietly left the room shutting the door. "What am I doing?…" Allen thought to himself but that came to a halt when a loud voice called Lavi's name

L-A-V-I!! A-L-L-E-N!!

" Oh Komui-san, g-good afternoon" said Allen nervously as he knew Komui would have noticed the miniature Kanda.

"Don't good afternoon me, what did you and Lavi do with my character pills yesterday?" ordered Komui, "And where is Lavi?"

Allen decided to give in as his _pills _already took action

"Fine Lavi and I decided to pull a little prank on Kanda yesterday but we didn't really know what was going to happen"

"Hm, I see… Well if it was just a prank I'm right ok with it!"

"Eh?"

"Oh, those pills were made for that reason. I was saving them for April Fool's day"

Allen was dumbfounded and happy at the same time cause he didn't expect Komui to be too happy about this and as he knew Komui's plan for that day.

"So when will the pills wear off?"

"Hm, well I never really thought about the time limit,,, possibly a week. Depends how many Kanda-kun ate. Well see you" as Komui rushed back to the cafeteria..

Allen was pretty sure that eccentric man left him to figure out the problem on his own again..

Meanwhile…//lavi scene//

"Heh, what was I thinking back there.."

Lavi's thoughts never stopped at that moment thinking back..

"I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over something even Yu knows… I'm really an idiot now aren't I? Even on Halloween I say something stupid.

"Lavi.."

A small figure appeared on front of Lavi and realised it was Kanda.

"Oh Yu-chan, you just got up huh?"

Rubbing his eyes, Kanda replied " Yea, I couldn't find Moyashi so I was scared.."

Lavi's eyes lit up and he picked up Kanda in his arms..

"You may have changed but your still the shy Yu I know, just that your in a neko costume that's making you cuter by the minute"

Kanda's face slowly turned red and retorted "Ah I'm not c-c-cute!"

Lavi then gave a small kiss on his head,

"There's your shyness again… lets go and look for Allen then" giving a smile, the two then went looking for the bean sprout. Who was busy looking for a costume…

-/---\-

" Ah! How hard is it to find a costume in this place?!" shouted Allen is dismay as he was searching for a costume in the uniform department

(the department that experiments with uniforms in which most past ones were never tried on other than the testers)

"Hm, a school girl uniform?… Eh?!" shaking his head Allen thought to himself

" ah… why have I become so perverse after all this while… even I try to imagine Kanda in this get up. Now's not the time to be day-dreaming, I got to find a costume!"

Suddenly one of the uniforms caught his eye.  
"I wonder when the uniform department came up with a demon suit? *demon suit- a costume with horns on the top and a pointed tail on yout bottom

"Right, its perfect for a Halloween fest", Allen was quite happy with what he found and so were Lavi and Kanda when they found him.

"Moyashi!"

"Ah, Kanda. I got into my costume already"

Kanda's eyes glistened with delight as he saw the bean sprout wear a demonic suit, "Oh yeah here you go" said Kanda as he passed Allen a pair of boxer shorts.

"Eh? Are these yours" asked Allen curiously as he took the shorts. And Kanda then shook his head.

"Allen!!"

"Oh no.."

"I think you better run moyashi before Lavi gets you"

"Wait you can call Lavi but you cant c- eek!"

"Allen give me back my underwear!" said the butt-naked usagi as he ran after the moyashi.

"W-wait you can have them!" passing the usagi his pants… he now looked like…

((I know it would have been veery typical for him to wear a rabbit suit but he isn't))

"Lavi's a fox!" sqealed the miniature Kanda.

This was his way of getting Kanda to stop calling him usagi for one day

"Lavi you're a fox, I'm a demon, Kanda's a neko and Lenalee.." muttered Allen as he was looking around for her, "Did you guys see Linalee?"

"Mah, she must still be changing. I'm sure she'll be down any moment now" and so said the guy in a fox suit.

"Yo everyone, sorry for the wait" so the beautiful Lenalee finally came in a Princess costume which was extremely frilly with ribbons none of them thought suited Linalee that much

"Lenalee, where did you get that dress" asked the _temporary _red-headed fox

"My brother picked it out for me but I really didn't want to look this frilly…"

And then a certain supervisor came and popped out of no where.

"I think it looks amazing! Now that you all have your costumes, here are your candy bags now go have fun", shoving the excorcists out the gate, they now started with their candy fest and of course bringing their innocence with them just in case.

At the same time..

-/---\-

"Road are you ready?.." giving a sigh, Tyki eagerly waited for Road to finish changing

"A witch?"

"Of course, and Lero is my trusted broomstick eheh" said Road cheerily as she flew out of their wacky home, "TO LONDON!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the 3rd chapter as I wanted to add a little yaoi in it


End file.
